My Only Witch II
by Glorioux
Summary: Warning!- This part II is now merged with I. Hermione is at Hogwarts with new friends and old enemies. Lucius falls in love but so does- New allegiances are forced and secrets revealed. It is a chance to change timelines, and to save many. The future it is all up to her. LM-HG- Voldemort's Daughter story—new chapters under My only Witch Part I and II -
1. Hogwarts

Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property.

part I and II are merged

Hermione went back to December 1972, wanting revenge but instead found love. She is at Hogwarts when Voldemort, at the center of all, realizes that she is his daughter, but how? New allegiances are forced, secrets revealed, and maybe there is a chance to right the timelines.

**My Only Witch Part II**

**Puzzle Pieces-Other Eyes**.

Minerva McGonagall didn't like what she saw. Before the sorting, she had seen Albus talking to the Sorting Hat. What she heard made her upset. The hat was a sentient being trapped inside. Albus had offered to free it, but first, he needed a few more years of service. This day he had asked the hat to choose the new witch for Gryffindor, a few months before, he bribed it to place Sirius Black in the same house. "Minerva, it is needed for the greater good," he said when she caught him.

Albus had destroyed her relationship with her only love, Tom Riddle. To this date, she swore that Albus fed her a love potion, why else go to bed with him when she had Tom. She had observed Albus; she knew that he wanted to spy on the young witch who was the Malfoy's heir beloved. Lucius Malfoy no longer liked Narcissa Black, and Albus wasn't pleased, why? Why should he care, it made no sense.

She also knew how Albus had sabotaged Arthur Weasley's romance with the dangerous Black witch. Minerva had witnessed Bellatrix's positive change when she was with the much older upperclassman, but Albus started keeping tabs on Arthur. At the time she had advised Albus to stay away to no avail, now Bellatrix was nastier than ever.

Then Gideon Prewett fell in love with Narcissa Black, so Albus called Bellatrix to his office, and that door also closed. What was he doing and why? Tonight she had seen Gideon and Narcissa, they were arguing and then kissed, but Bellatrix had descended on them like a wraith. Minerva was sure that Albus was involved, but why?

Something about the new young witch, Miss L'Argent, reminded her of Tom, her mouth, and something elusive. She would check and keep Albus away from her; from the witch who could have been her child; a tear of regret ran down her face.

**A wolf, and the Marauders-**

The three of them walked together, and it is evident to Sirius that Rabastan was furious with Rodolphus.

"Lower your voice, think about Andy," Sirius told Rabastan.

"He is a bastard; we had agreed that he would wait to marry Andy until I was a few years older so I could join them when I had finished. But being with her without marriage is unforgivable, you saw it, Andy is afraid of Bella. What if he made her pregnant, the baby could die, our magic requires she bonds with both of us, and I am too young. You cannot tell this to anyone." Rabastan was crying.

"Let's hope not, being mad at Rodolphus does you no good. If any, Bellatrix will find out faster; and she is wicked and worse than ever, but she was decent a few years ago. Don't fight with Rodolphus and think about Andy, he was an idiot, but he loves her. Poor Ted Tonks, though he is in love with Andy, she should be with Rodolphus if she loves him. Let me talk to Andy. Wait, Snape." Sirius called Severus who was up way ahead.

Severus ran back, "Yes?"

"You have a job, make sure that Rabastan doesn't start a fight with Rodolphus. Create a distraction if he does. Keep an eye on the evil one, that she is not overhearing."

Sirius worried, he knew that Bella was dangerous, he had heard of his father talking to Cygnus, he told his father that Bella had tried to kill him. "We need to talk to Ermi, Bella is out to get her, you two spy on her."

By the end of the walk, with the other Marauders, they had a plan of sorts.

The ones who hid inside the shadows smiled; hopefully, this had never happened before. These friendships were new. Rodolphus and Andy never got together in the other timeline. Maybe there was a chance because of the last they had checked things in the future, changes were starting to occur.

**Friends **

Rabastan was furious with Rodolphus; Sirius had guessed. Now, they were walking back together.

"Lower your voice and think about Andy," Sirius told Rabastan.

"He is a bastard; we had agreed that he would wait to marry Andy until I was a few years older, and we could bond. The idea was to join them when I had finished. But being with her without marriage is unforgivable, you saw it, Andy is afraid of Bella. What if he made her pregnant, the baby could die, our magic requires she bonds with both of us, and I am too young, maybe something could be done. You cannot tell this to anyone." Rabastan was crying.

"Let's hope not. Being mad at Rodolphus does you no good, think, Bellatrix will find out faster. She is wicked and worse than ever, but she was decent a few years ago, every one of us hoped, but it didn't last. Don't fight with Rodolphus, he was an idiot, but he loves her. Poor Ted Tonks, he is in love with Andy, but she should be with Rodolphus if she loves him. Let me talk to Andy. Wait, Snape." Sirius called Severus who was up way ahead.

Severus ran back, "Yes?"

"You have a job, make sure that Rabastan doesn't start a fight with Rodolphus. Create a distraction if he does. Keep an eye on the evil one."

Sirius worried, he knew that Bella was dangerous, he had heard of his father talking to Cygnus. Cygnus told his father that Bella had tried to kill him. "We need to talk to Ermi, Bella is out to get her, you two spy on her."

By the end of the walk, the other Marauders had joined them; they had a plan of sorts.

The ones hiding inside the shadows smiled; they were hopeful. Why? Simple, this had never happened before; these friendships were new. Rodolphus and Andy never got together in the other timeline.

Maybe there was a chance because the last they checked things in the future, there were already changes, some were significant, for example, not all the Marauders had died. They well knew, the other timeline, the one where Hermione had come from, had been manipulated by the Headmaster.

Dumbledore went to his rooms and looked in a scrying ball to locate the young witch; she was probably with the Malfoy brat. What was this? The ball was full of thick mist. And what was going on with the Lestrange brothers; something was changing, and not the way he wanted. He thought somebody was in the room. Nobody, the candles were making strange shadows, he saw one of a horned man.

He looked forward just a little, and the future he sought was now blocked, he could no longer see the future with James and Lily's son. The murder of his students didn't take place. He saw Severus, James, Lily, and Sirius at a celebration, all laughing and looking well. When had that view taken place? He tried to see more, but the ball was again full of mist. He could swear that he heard laughter.

**Love and Doubt**

Hermione was in Lucius' arms when she suddenly froze, she knew that she was in love, but the Lucius from the later years was haunting her, "No," she said and pushed him.

Hermione was conflicted, although this is what she wanted when she moved thru time, to get pregnant, now things were changing, and she loved him. _What, what to do?_

She got up, moved away and dressed in a hurry. She needed time.

"No, you are with Narcissa. She tells everyone that you are engaged."

"No, she is wrong," Lucius chased her.

Lucius was desperate and tried to reason with her, but she wouldn't listen. When she Apparated at Hogwarts, she ran to the Gryffindor rooms and sat on a couch. She wouldn't talk to anyone, just sat there staring at the fire.

The Marauders sat around her, they understood that she didn't want to talk, but it upset them.

Sirius tapped her shoulder, "Ermi, we need your help."

She listened, now she was sure this had never happened, maybe she was going at it all wrong. About the Lestrange, she could still see Rabastan, an empty shell, and Severus bleeding to death. She could see them all, how could she allow it. Even Pettigrew was changing, they all were. What to do? She remembered Fenrir's words, and now Zecke, his nephew, something was happening.

**Hogwarts 1973**

Lucius was in the Slytherin Common room, Severus and Rabastan sat on each side. Bella sat across keeping an eye on them, her leg up on a table, revealing her legs, but none of them were looking.

"Bella, what is your problem? Don't you have something better to do?" Lucius asked; he disliked her more every day. Severus had already updated him.

Other Slytherin were listening, a couple taking careful notes. Yaxley came to sit next to Bella, McNair stood on a corner. Lucius was their prince, Bella was a permissive beauty, but they weren't fools. Many would work for the Malfoy and knew their places.

"He," she pointed at Rabastan, and then pointed her finger at Severus, "and he, and you, the three of you are idiots, chasing after Ermi, the insipid ugly fool."

"Don't even say her name," Lucius sat straight, many were afraid of Lucius and his magic, his wand was on his hand.

Bella didn't answer, she just looked away towards Yaxley, she whispered something, and Yaxley guffawed. Both stood up and walked towards Narcissa who stood with Andy, Narcissa had her hand on Andy's arm.

Rodolphus walked behind and tapped Bella's shoulder. "Bella, leave Andy alone or else."

Bella stood to face him, "Or else what? If you want me to leave her alone, stay away from her, you are mine." She tried to embrace him, but he stepped back. The entire room was looking. Lucius held Rabastan's arm, he saw him ready to spring, and Lucius knew that Rabastan was no match for Bella.

Nothing else happened because the Headmaster had arrived for a surprise visit. Albus was going around all the Common rooms before bedtime to wish all the newcomers well; at least that was his excuse. He had been standing by the entrance for a few minutes. He couldn't figure out what was going on, why was Bella jealous? What was up with Rodolphus? Bella and Rodolphus needed to be together that much he knew. He was right something was awry, but what?

Dumbledore was finding out that the future he had so carefully arranged, was falling apart. He had to find the source and destroy it, for the greater good.

**The Dark Lord-**

That same evening the Dark Lord received an owl from one of his spies. He was unhappy and asked Cygnus to meet him right away. It was near midnight, most unusual.

The Dark Lord was in a strange mood, "Cygnus you must have noticed my fondness for your cousin." He looked amused at Cygnus' face. "Not that kind of fondness, not at all. Listen to me." He stood by a window looking away from Cygnus, which made him look uncomfortable; he had the feeling that he wasn't going to like the Dark Lord's demands.

a/n this in one of five Voldemort stories I have. Let me hear from you if you like it.


	2. My DAUGHTER

**Disc Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. **

**.**

**My Daughter**

The Dark Lord received an owl from one of his spies. He was unhappy and asked Cygnus to meet him.

The Dark Lord was in a strange mood, "Cygnus you must have noticed my fondness for your cousin," Voldemort looked amused at Cygnus' face. "Not that kind of fondness, not at all. Listen to me," he stood by a window looking away from Cygnus, which made him look uncomfortable.

"When I first saw your cousin at Lucius' birthday, I thought that it was the beginning of lust, but when I was introduced and touched her hand, it wasn't that, not at all." He'd felt nothing other than possession, like she belonged to him and was puzzled.

"During the ball, I saw Lucius and the young witch dancing, and, during one of the turns, I saw her face, clearly." Yes, he had, she was the witch that he had sought oyear after year and couldn't find. "It was her face and at once, I knew who she was."

Cygnus was lost but apprehensive; he suspected that it meant something unpleasant for him. He didn't ask Tom Riddle any questions, he knew better.

"Remember the witches in Provence during that winter holiday, at the ball of Abraxas' uncle?"

"Yes," Cygnus remembered, the Death Eaters were wreaking havoc, and they were all full of it.

Tom, who was cold to the witches, didn't participate in the rapes. They all knew of his crush for Maggie the Gryffindor. They were together until Dumbledore figured it out and drove her away. Since then, there had been nobody else.

Tom Riddle also remembered..._they were invited to the brothers Lestrange's wedding, two brothers Martin and Gerard were marrying a witch from the powerful L'orc. There were all types of balls before the wedding, and they all were excited. The witches from L'orc and other Lestrange relatives were reputed to be great beauties._

_He stood, bored, his friends were wrong; he wasn't cold, he just didn't want to chance a bastard. He remembered his childhood and didn't want that for his child. Apparently, Gaunt wizards would always make a fertile witch pregnant; they would make her pregnant no matter what._

_He looked to his left and saw her, Nanette L'Orc, she was dancing with a tall wizard who looked related. He felt as if he were drunk. Before the night was over, he had decided that she was the one._

_He seduced the barely 17-year-old, just back from Canada. Unfortunately, he couldn't find much about her, a cloud of secrecy seemed to surround her, she was there with a male relative, a cousin she told him. Sex with her made him wish he never been involved in darkness._

Back from his memories, he continued, "Yes, that witch, Nanette, she gave me her innocence; alas, I was not clever. We were secretly married, I saw her daily, for nearly two months, it was pure bliss. And I ruined all, I had to tell her about the raids, and how I would be the next Dark Lord now that Grindenwald was gone." He was silent for a couple of minutes.

"The next day, she was gone. I know that it was my fault since I had been an idiot. I am not ashamed to say it, I wanted to die, at times I still do. Laugh if you want, the pain is awful." He slumped his shoulders, still not looking at Cygnus.

"First Maggie and then my true love. I would change for her, I was happy. Imagine me feeling happy." He looked at Cygnus. "She was your also your cousin, and a cousin to Martin's wife. Do you know what I found out?

"Yes, I know I heard she and her baby died. She was hidden by an old relative." Cygnus answered.

"So we were told. I think not. I had the young witch tested, she is my child, and is L'Orc and L'Argent as well. She has to be Nanette's daughter since I've never been with anyone else. I think L'Argent adopted her. We need to find out. Is Abraxas' heir in a contract with Narcissa?" He looked at him with a look that made his blood freeze.

Cygnus heard it as if from far away, Voldemort had a daughter. He saw Tom waiting for an answer.

"No, not at all, we talked, but nothing is fixed," Cygnus answered.

"Good, make sure it stays that way. Anything my Ermi, as she likes to be called, she wants is hers. Am I understood? And if anyone makes her upset, they will answer to me. Find out where Nanette went. I think she is alive, and when found, she is mine. Best marry your daughter Narcissa to whoever she wishes, my daughter is good friends with the Prewett, blood traitors and all, she likes them. I will make sure they get their fortunes back. Better, tell Abraxas to have their vaults restated, they were only frozen.

"I will do what I can. About Nannette, if alive, she might be married." Cygnus felt sick.

The Dark Lord sat with his hands under his chin, not friendly.

"If you tell anyone of our conversation, you will die. Please keep your daughter away from me. Yes, Bellatrix. There is something else you don't know, I am a lot of things, but unfaithful I'm not. Nannette isn't with anyone if alive, we married in a Muggle place, she is from the old religion, and we handfasted in front of an old wizard. And then in one of their places, churches I think. She wouldn't bed me without marriage, and that wasn't an option."

Cygnus tried to interject but, "Ah, Bellatrix cannot have Lestrange, find someone else."

With this, he left. Cygnus' head fell on the desk, he so wished that he could remember Nanette, the young witch was an L'Orc, the magic core was from that house, but maybe Tom was right.

Bellatrix needed to be married, after Tom since her first blood. He was sure she had the Black darkness, it appeared on and off. Some said a demon, and the only cure was real love, good feelings. A cure was not possible for Bella.

He needed to marry her soon. He didn't want the Dark Lord's anger. At least Tom didn't know the penchant Bella had for Ermi; he had heard Bella plotting, she wanted to harm Ermi. He prayed that she wouldn't do it. Cygnus wanted his child dead. Bella was evil and would destroy all those around her.

When she was but eight, she had cut Druella with a poisoned dagger from a vitrine, a 'mistake.' When she was twelve, she had injured him after he found her with a gardener. He believed the young wizard, "My Lord, she said that she would curse me if I didn't do what she asked."

When they were back to the house, she had 'missed' a step and had pushed him down a long staircase. Andy had seen them and was able to stop him from rolling farther. She was dangerous. Only once he had seen a chance, she was sunny and happy but came back worse after that summer when she went away with Walburga. Cygnus wanted to know what happened, maybe it would shed some light, maybe he could save his daughter.

**Hogwarts**

Hermione was in her room when she heard a knock. She stood up and opened, but there was nobody. She heard screeching, and on her bed, she saw a small white owl, it held a scroll and a small box.

When she sat on the bed, the tiny owl, Climbed on her shoulder, and she giggled when he pecked her ear softly. The scroll read,

"_I am yours, my name is Serge. I am no ordinary owl, I am magical. Serge"_

_Dear Ermi: Open the box, you would honor me if you wear it. Don't hesitate to contact me if you need anything. I hope Lucius is behaving, your happiness is important to me, Your servant, Tom Riddle."_

Hermione's heart stopped for a second. What was this? Why was Voldemort acting nice? Absently she munched on a piece of white chocolate. She had not seen the chocolate just appearing on her hand. Tom Riddle sent the present, it made her feel odd.

She opened the box, a chain with a pendant, a small wand made of gold and platinum, the tip was a large ruby. A short note inside read, "We_ar it, it will protect you."_

That was when she noticed the chocolate where it had come from? The tiny owl screeched, and another piece appeared on her hand. Hermione smiled and caressed its head with her knuckle. "Thanks, I needed that."

She went to bed; she tossed and turned. She wanted to be with Lucius, knowing that she had not been fair. She was concerned, she could not remember much of being with Draco. She knew what happened at Malfoy Manor, but the times leading to it were a haze, she couldn't understand what was going on?"

After she fell asleep, a tall male materialized, bent and kissed her forehead, then he was gone.

Lucius couldn't sleep, he lay in bed and read most of the night. He dried the flowing tears that refused to stop. He was afraid that Ermie would leave him and didn't know what to do.


	3. Broken Hearts

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

**A Chess Game**

**Broken Hearts-**

Lucius couldn't sleep, he lay on his bed and read most of the night. He dried the tears that refused to stop, afraid that Ermi would leave him, and didn't know what to do. In the morning, Lucius saw Rodolphus also looking crestfallen; maybe because Rabastan didn't sit by him at breakfast. This had gone on for a few days.

He noticed that Andromeda sat with Rabastan away from her sisters, this was new; now, the tension was high. Severus sat by him, "I have an idea, I'll tell you after breakfast, my friends and I have talked," he whispered.

Rodolphus moved after Bellatrix sat next to him, she put her hand high up on his thigh, "Let me be," he snarled. Bella laughed nastily and gave Andromeda a killer look.

Rodolphus moved next to Lucius and whispered after lowering his head. "Can we talk? I need advice."

Rabastan was on the warpath, he told Bellatrix, "Can you try to be pleasant, just once? I guess not, I don't see what Rodolphus sees in you, because all I see is your nasty face. I wish that I could sit with my friends, so I didn't have to look at you; it makes my stomach sick."

Bellatrix gave him a dirty look, "One day, you will regret all your words, now shut up."

Sirius and James walked to the Slytherin table, others took notice. "Malfoy, do you want to play a round of Quidditch with us, Rabastan and Severus are also playing, how about it?"

Lucius smiled, he needed their help, "Sure, is Remus playing?"

"Yes, but we need to find a broom for him, his is not working too well," Sirius answered.

"Great, I might know of a broom; sure, I will play," Lucius answered. Bellatrix harrumphed and made a nasty comment but Lucius ignored it. A couple others at the table wanted to join, what Lucius did, many followed.

"Bye my nasty cousin, I hope that your tea milk doesn't curdle," Sirius said as he left.

She glared at him, "You and Rabastan will regret your words," she told him while others laughed. Lucius worried, he suspected that Bella would hurt them given a chance.

Albus was keeping an eye on them and didn't like what he saw. Minerva was keeping a close eye on Albus, liking his attitude even less, why was he so interested in the Malfoy heir? Minerva wished she had someone to trust; maybe an old admirer; after breakfast, she would send him an owl.

Minerva noticed that Lucius seemed to be more accessible, she had seen him with the four Marauders and suspected that Malfoy had a hand on Remus and Peter's improved clothes. This was good, so why Albus' attitude?

**Bellatrix**

In the shadows, three figures talked. "Something we have never considered before, there are two open fronts, Bellatrix and Dumbledore, both influence the outcome. We need to find out what happened to her."

Cygnus was stood at the front of a small business, "We Find," was the name. He wasn't sure because not only he would find out the information he sought, but the others, namely the investigator, would also know.

An older witch tapped his shoulder, "Mr. Black, I also want to find out what happened to your daughter several years ago," she spoke softly.

Cygnus pulled out his wand, who was this witch?

She must have read his mind, "Who I am, isn't important, but what matters is that we have common goals. I want to find out what happened to her, for the welfare of someone important to me. We all want Bellatrix to cease being a danger to everyone around her. Even to you, I can see that you are afraid of your daughter, with good reason may I add. Don't go in there," she pointed at the investigator's door, "you are correct, whoever finds what you seek, may use it against you, or your family."

Cygnus knew that she was right, and why not trust a stranger? He was going to ask another stranger to help him in any case.

He told her, Mrs. Watson, as much as he knew. They agreed to meet in two days at Hogsmead.

**Years earlier - Hogwarts**

Arthur Weasley liked Molly Prewett until that day when he saw her. The Slytherin was too young, probably 13, but it mattered not. She saw him looking, and when Bella smiled, he couldn't breathe. All he ever wanted was her; he also knew that his love for her would last until the day he died.

Over the next weeks, Bellatrix Black had a secret, the name was Arthur Weasley. Arthur was naïve and wanted to be respectful, but Bella wasn't new to touching, kissing, and even more. He was lost; and before long, they found ways to meet; and Bella gave him her heart. She felt happy for the first time in a long time. They made plans to marry as soon as she was of age.

Too bad that Albus saw them one day when they were coming back into Hogwarts. It was clear to him that Arthur and Bella were lovers. The shadows could only follow Albus. Since Bella wasn't one of theirs, they couldn't influence a change of the outcome, but they could impact the timeline where Hermione existed. That same day, Albus sent a scroll and then met with Walburga Black, confident that she would put a stop to this ill-advised romance. He needed an evil Bellatrix, he had seen the future, and it needed to be so.

Hogsmeade-

Cygnus looked around, he hoped against hope. The Dark Lord was following him since he left nothing to chance. Cygnus saw the old witch, drinking tea.

Cygnus sat, after greetings, Mrs. Watson gave him a scroll. "Your daughter had a baby, she lives, your cousin Walburga tended her that summer. Wallburga threatened the young wizard your daughter loved and scared him away. She is powerful and a master manipulator; she said that you would either kill him or make sure he was sent to Azkaban." She paused to look at Cygnus; he was solemn, thinking that he might have done just that, or maybe not, hard to second guess.

"Your daughter didn't want to give her baby up, but her lover was and is poor, and what you call a blood-traitor; so your cousin made your daughter see the errors of her ways. Too bad, because they would have been happy and Bella would have had a chance. Now she is constantly reminded and more bitter than ever. "

"Who is he? We have plenty of money," Cygnus smiled relieved, who cared about the rest of their society, he never had judging by his own situation, "Where is the child, I will get him or her, and arrange a marriage for my daughter. "

Mrs. Watson looked sad, "No, the wizard married soon thereafter since it was Walburga's condition to leave him alone. He has children already and has learned to love his wife; although, he will never stop loving Bella. Don't despair, some are lucky to find other loves. She is one, but what she needs first is her child. The one she wants now is only a means to the Dark Lord." She stopped at Cygnus' frustrated groan.

"Take this scroll, it shows where the child is at. Your grandchild is a beautiful little witch. Do it now, or soon. I found out that you have a formidable enemy, one who wants your daughters' unhappiness. Either find him or make sure that your daughters are happy, each one of them. "

Cygnus closed his eyes for a minute, the logistics overwhelmed him. When he opened his eyes again, she was gone.

Voldemort sat near him, he saw Cygnus sitting and talking to himself until a scroll appeared as if given by an invisible hand. Whoever was with Cygnus didn't want to be seen, how interesting.

When Cygnus read the scroll, he shook his head, Walburga was a mean bitch. No wonder that Bellatrix was bitter this last New Year's trip and during the past years. He wished that he knew the name of the child's father, maybe something could be done; married or not, his daughter came first. He needed to travel, but first, he would talk to a solicitor.

The Dark Lord stood and touched Cygnus' shoulder, "I came and saw you talking to yourself."

Cygnus nearly jumped, but composed himself, "It would seem that I have an enemy, one who wants to destroy my family. The question is who and why?"

Cygnus wanted to run to Abraxas, he needed advice, but not from Tom, if he knew how Bella hated Ermi and wished to harm her, Tom, the Dark Lord, would kill her.

"Do you have any suspects? Or why? What does the enemy have in mind, any ideas?"

"No, I cannot even start to imagine, but someone wants my daughters to have a miserable life." Cygnus had to say at least that.

Voldemort had no idea who that could be or why, but he knew they needed to find out.

**Hogwarts**

**Games**

"We want to play," the Prewett twins told Sirius. Neither liked Lucius, but Dumbledore had asked them to keep an eye on him. Though a few minutes later, Mrs. McGonagall had told them not to do so, and, instead, to make up their own minds.

"Yeah, sure, we will meet after classes," Sirius answered when Hagrid came looking for Remus and Pettigrew. He had two large gift-wrapped bundles.

"Have you seen Lupin or Pettigrew, I have packages that arrived for them. A uniformed wizard came to deliver them."

Remus and Peter were walking towards them. Hagrid and the twins waited, each bundle had two brooms, with a scroll, "Enjoy them, one for you, the other for either Sirius or James." It was unsigned but they knew who sent it.

Sirius was in heaven, his mother was not generous since he had been chosen for Gryffindor, so the broom was more than welcome.

Fabian Prewett observed, "Those are some of the best; so is Malfoy your benefactor? I would say so. You see, I saw the gloves you wear, made of dragon-hide, and only the Malfoy can afford them."

"If so, why should anyone care?" James answered, curtly.

Severus was running towards them, and he also had a broom, "You got one too? He is the best."

The Marauders nodded. "And before you say anything, you would be surprised, Lucius is changed," Sirius looked at the twins aggressively.

Hagrid was grinning from ear to ear, "The love of a good witch, does that."

Gideon felt sick, "You mean Narcissa Black?"

The Marauders looked at him as if he were crazy, "No, he is talking about Ermi, she is the good witch."

When the twins were far enough, Gideon sounded bitter, "Like it would make any difference, thanks to my father's bad investments we are poor as rats. I will never get Narcissa."

Fabian added, "He was cheated by Malfoy, the Dark Lord had a hand," he stopped when he heard Hagrid.

"Stop, I also have a scroll for you," Hagrid gave them a scroll in very expensive parchment with a gold ring around, and sealed with a green wax stamp, The stamp was an M.

They read as they walked to their next class, Mr. Fabian and Mr. Gideon Prewett. Please meet me this afternoon at Hogsmeade. One of my solicitors noticed a gross error related to the way your father's investments were processed. No need for concern, the error is in your favor. Please keep this information confidential until you meet with me, and maybe later…"

Their hearts soared with hope, they talked and decided not to be honest as to why they needed permission to go out.

Abraxas was already waiting. He had ordered a full tea service. They welcomed the expensive treat, they could no longer afford such luxuries. After small talk, his solicitor explained that a new employee had mishandled the transaction years before. So now, the original sum plus the earnings and accrued interest had been divided into thirds and deposited in three vaults, one for each one of them, and one for their sister, Molly Weasley. This was done as per the contract terms in case of their father's demise.

Gideon asked in a shaky voice, not daring to hope, "How much are we talking about?"

Abraxas grinned, "The total was around 2.5 million Galleons, divided in three, and of course the deed to the Manor that served as collateral."

They hadn't seen Cygnus Black, who happened to be at Hogsmead. "Sorry I overheard, congratulations. I guess you two will make a good match for any witch; remember that I have three unmarried daughters." He winked and chuckled along with Abraxas, and both were puzzled to see the twins blushed. Did both like Narcissa, they were handsome lads, why not?

On their way back to Hogwarts, the twins felt as if they were dreaming. "We need to make sure Dumbledore doesn't know; something tells that he won't like it. But gold or not, Narcissa will never accept me, Bella doesn't like me and calls me a Blood-traitor." Gideon no longer sounded hopeful. He excused himself and told Fabian he needed to see someone.

"Who are you seeing? "Fabian asked, "It seems that you have a secret, tell me." Fabian hoped the secret was Narcissa, he wanted to see his brother happy and maybe, have a chance himself.

Gideon said nothing and left in a hurry.

**The Game**

Albus heard about the game and decided to go and watch. He had noticed that Lucius was turning popular with the Gryffindors, why? He didn't like so many changes, even Minerva was acting odd; but not her, she was loyal, and probably fancied herself in love with him.

Hermione saw Minerva and went to talk to her. When Minerva saw Hermione's profile, she reminded her of Tom, something around her mouth, the shape of their face, her magic core; was she Tom's child? The young witch could have been her daughter if she hadn't been a fool. Albus was interested in the witch, but Minerva made a vow not to let Albus hurt Miss L'Argent. Her old suitor answered immediately, they were seeing each other later the same day. Then, she would ask for his advice. He would be interested, she was sure. It wasn't late for her, not yet.

Many came to see the game, Hermione did as well and brought Serge. She knew this wasn't the Lucius from late, she longed to be in his arms, her body ached for him. She wanted his love.

At the game she saw the Black sisters, Andy came to sit by her. Narcissa's eyes were on the game, but Hermione followed her eyes, no, not on Lucius on one of Prewett twins, she couldn't tell them apart.

Zecke was also playing, how funny that so many had come to see a casual game. The uncrowned prince was accessible, he was friends with Blood-Traitors, werewolves, and Half-bloods; it was indeed something to see.

Hagrid came to sit by her. They liked each other, just like in the future. Serge left the rucksack and flew to Hagrid, who hardly watched the game playing with Serge. Hagrid fed Serge all sorts of stinky snacks, probably mouse jerky. Serge looked like a fly on Hagrid's wrist, it was endearing. "I'll take care of the wee one whenever you need me too." Hermione thanked him, but knowing Hagrid's nasty pets, it was a no.

Hermione was happy, even Peter played, he wasn't good, but he was treated better.

When the game was over, she left before Albus could reach her; she didn't trust him, and the feeling was growing strong. She waited for Lucius half-hidden.

Lucius was pretending to be okay, but he wasn't. He could close his eyes and see his Ermi half naked; her body against his. Her memory of her naked breasts and her soft skin made him ache. Damn, he should have insisted and done what Rodolphus did. At least she would have to marry him because he would make sure that she got pregnant, even if it were wrong.

He avoided the rowdy bunch and left before he was noticed. He felt something fly by him and land on his shoulder. He looked by the corner of his eye and saw a tiny owl, it made Hera his fey owl look like a giant. Serge liked his silver locks and started to comb them with its beak.

"Ah, a hair owl, I have two at home. I see. And where do you come from, do you want to come with me?" Lucius asked, and Serge extended his wing and caressed his cheek, but he also screeched twice, it sounded like "No, thanks"

He heard a giggle and smelled her light perfume all at once. "Ermi, you are here? My love." He wished he had flowers to give her, maybe a rose. After wanting it, a rose appeared in his hand, and he smiled knowingly.


	4. Bella's Redemption

Disclosure Hp belongs to Jkr. The storyline, new character development, new events, and new characters are my intellectual property. Glorioux

a/**n This is a new chapter. Part I and II are together. For the rest of the chapter, read on My only Witch (part I and II9. This will not be continued, all new chapters including chap 1 to 3 are now incorporated.**

**New Steps**

Lucius called her, "Come here, my love." He opened his arms, Hermione moved into them.

They kissed at the same time. Lucius' tongue searched for hers, hungrily chasing hers. His hands moved along Hermione's body, and she pressed against him. She felt his hard aroused sex against her belly. But both knew anyone could come along. He stopped first and held her head against his chest.

Lucius lowered his face onto her head. Her hair was soft and fragrant of wild herbs, he breathed her deeply.

"My Ermi, I missed you so much. I have been afraid you would never talk to me again."

"I missed you, as well. I wish I could tell you much." Hermione looked up, Serge stood on Lucius' head. It held on a strand of his hair for support.

"Serge is perched on your head," she chuckled.

"Ah, he is yours? He is a beauty, so tiny. He likes hair."

"Yes, he is mine, a present," she didn't say from whom.

"Let's walk. Maybe we can find a quieter place." Lucius wanted to kiss her and maybe more. But he wasn't going to rush her.

Albus saw them walking, holding to each other's waists. He wanted Lucius with Narcissa, and it wasn't looking that way.

**Bella's redemption- Interlude**

Cygnus, Druella, and Abraxas went to the place where the Blacks had spent the holidays. They planned to look around see if they could find a clue since Wallburga had gone there with Bella. They knew someone there had their grandchild.

They arrived at a nearly empty house. A vacation home owned by a common friend from the Blacks and the Lestrange.

"Let's walk, several magical families are living in this area." Druella walked between her two lovers. When the girls were married, they planned to bond three ways. Here, away from everyone, they walked like lovers.

**a/n- The rest can be read on My only witch Part I and I. I thought about it, it is better consolidated into one, as some readers requested.**

**much love- be well**


End file.
